


【帕瓦拉内】【宫廷ABO】旧梦

by Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 凡尔赛AU [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 光的帕瓦拉内后续





	1. Chapter 1

帕瓦尔随着还政的德尚亲王回到马赛的时候，原本万念俱灰，以为自己此生再也不会踏入凡尔赛宫了。他还正当年少，却已经在宫里燃尽了满腔的热血和梦想，只余下一点点青春的残影，陪伴他消磨余生。他洗净铅华，深居简出，每天只以侍奉亲王和照顾菲利普为务，将无边的柔情和耐心都投注在菲利普身上，加倍地爱着这个孩子，以便稍微弥补他自幼失怙的不幸。

菲利普长到五岁那年，国王遣使者为德尚亲王带来了他曾经的学生的亲笔信。信中写道：国王与王后成婚多年，膝下只有一女，爱若掌珠。如今听闻菲利普大公天资聪颖，本性纯良，无论家世人品都可堪与公主相当，遂为女求配。希望大公尽快进宫与公主订立婚约，日后完婚，共继大统，以报亲王昔年守疆护国之功，匡扶王室之恩。

马赛距离王都路途遥远，宫中更是需要步步为营，一不小心就会惹人耻笑，菲利普身边非得要一个得力的人不行。而德尚亲王自从五年前还政之后便打算不问世事，终老于故土了，除了每日风雨无阻地前往王妃陵墓祭拜之外，几乎足不出户。他本就时常劝帕瓦尔他还年轻，亲王宫暮气沉沉，绝非他寄托终身之处。这次正好借机提出让他陪菲利普一起进宫，帕瓦尔虽不情愿离开马赛，但菲利普长到五岁，从来没有跟他分开一天，现在身边又怎么离得了他？思来想去，只得万般无奈地第三次踏上了前往凡尔赛宫的旅程。

大公和帕瓦尔的车队在春天出发，取道里昂，沿着阿尔卑斯前行，花了两个多星期才到达了卢瓦河畔的图尔。那时节，已经又是草长莺飞的四月间了。当年帕瓦尔第一次入宫，也曾在此地停留，遇到了一段故事。那时是他第一次离开拉比奥家，踌躇满志，意气风发，一心一意要在凡尔赛宫建功立业。而如今他时隔多年，故地重游，却早已物是人非，心境也大不相同。当年的卢瓦河，如今依旧静静流淌，河面上的睡莲和百合，如今也依旧默默开放，草木无情，自开自谢，而当年他迫不及待想要向他描述此等美景的人，却早已不在人世，只留下他身边懵懂的稚子。

帕瓦尔想到这里，忍不住就把眼眶红了，菲利普还年幼不知事，天真地问他为什么伤心。帕瓦尔急忙岔开话题，告诉他当年如何在此遇到了西班牙的刺客，如何与他们殊死搏斗，命悬一线，还把当年在枪林弹雨中庇护他的那棵大树指给菲利普看。菲利普听得津津有味，连连追问道：“后来呢？你是怎么打败他们的？”

“后来……后来……我并没有打败他们，是有人救了我。”

“是齐丹爵士救了你吗？”

帕瓦尔不禁失笑。菲利普从小最喜欢听圣殿骑士团的传说，时常缠着大人给他讲述他们行侠仗义的故事，齐丹爵士在他心目中就是世界上最伟大的英雄，也许仅次于国王陛下和他父亲而已。他也很喜欢听亲王当年南征北战的故事，不过亲王不耐烦细说自己的英雄事迹，还是帕瓦尔根据回忆，将自己小时候听到的故事给他一一讲述。亲王若是在旁边听到什么离奇失实之处，起先还出言纠正，后来不过微微一笑。帕瓦尔转头望去，常常发现他早已陷入了沉思。

“当然不是。”帕瓦尔对菲利普说，“齐丹爵士已经离开法兰西很多年了。不过那天救了我的人也是一位高贵而正直的骑士，世间很少有人能与他匹敌，那天他听到了枪声和厮杀，就带着他的扈从一起过来查看。他骑着一匹黑色的骏马，那匹马只有鬃毛和四蹄是白色的，我以前从没有见过那么俊美的马。当时他就站在那里……”

帕瓦尔想把那个小山坡指给菲利普看，然而他转过身去，一眼望见那里立着一人一马，那身影看起来既陌生又熟悉，心中不免一阵疑惑，再定睛仔细一看，顿时怔住了，一句话也说不出来。

奥尔良公爵瓦拉内身着戎装，骑着一匹纯黑色的骏马，默默地等在那里。他蓄起了胡子，两鬓微霜，神情中带着一股沉郁，但他逼人的英俊和高贵之气跟初见之时毫无二致。他虽然一句话也没有说，但那深邃的双眼仿佛无声倾诉着千言万语。

数年光阴，恍然一梦，令人刹那之间，不知身在何处，今夕何夕。

斯情斯景，故人重逢。前尘往事，一点一滴，突然如潮水般一起涌上帕瓦尔的心头，清楚的就好像是发生在昨天。

“本杰？”

直到菲利普疑惑地拉了拉帕瓦尔的衣角，他才如梦初醒地牵起大公的手：“这位就是我刚才说的，那天救了我的人。”

他们说话之间，瓦拉内独自纵马疾驰而来。他的卫队举着公爵和王室的旗帜，远远站在山坡上，也一起躬身向大公的车队行礼。瓦拉内行到他们身边不远，也下马行礼道：“帕瓦尔阁下。”

帕瓦尔连忙还礼。瓦拉内受封公爵，他是王弟之尊，因此帕瓦尔按照礼节先向他介绍菲利普。

“我来正式介绍一下，这位是菲利普·拉比奥-德尚大公殿下。”他说完，又对菲利普说，“这位是奥尔良公爵，王弟拉斐尔·瓦拉内殿下。”

菲利普带着几分敬畏和羞怯抬头望去。瓦拉内腰间佩着长剑，披风在身后猎猎舞动，简直就像是从他的故事书里走出来的圣殿骑士。除了父亲年轻时的画像，他还从没有见过如此尊崇高贵，仪表堂皇的男人。

“他是阿德莱德公主的叔叔哦。”帕瓦尔附在他耳边轻声说。瓦拉内也听得一清二楚，嘴角不禁挂上了一丝笑意。

“不胜荣幸能结识公爵殿下，我愿意为您效劳。”菲利普涨红了脸，像模像样地行了个礼，惹得大人们都笑了。

“我也不胜荣幸。”瓦拉内亲切地说，“我是奉了国王陛下之命再此等候的，请大公和帕瓦尔阁下去我的府邸休息一晚，明天再由我护送你们入宫。”

“就跟当年一样……”瓦拉内只要看帕瓦尔的表情，就知道这句话他不必说出口。

既然是国王的命令，帕瓦尔也只得接受了。瓦拉内命亲随传令下去，由他的先行官领队，卫队殿后，将大公的车队护在中间，他自己则带着几个亲随骑马跟大公和帕瓦尔的马车并行。

瓦拉内安排妥当，正要翻身上马，见菲利普抬头望着他，眼神中颇有羡艳之意，又弯下腰问他：“您想要骑马吗？”

菲利普兴奋地两眼放光，但他不敢擅自回答，只回头望着帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔忙说：“大公从未骑过这么高的马，太危险了。”

“不妨，有我在。”

帕瓦尔沉吟不语，他看菲利普跃跃欲试，终究不忍心扫了孩子的兴致：“千万小心！”

菲利普听这话是答应了，顿时雀跃不已。瓦拉内亲自把他抱上马，跨骑在他身后，两手抓牢缰绳。黑马打了个响鼻，横着移动了几步。这匹马十分高大，因此马背上分外颠簸，令菲利普顿时着了慌，不过他小小的身体被环在瓦拉内的臂弯中，十分稳妥，很快平静下来。

“坐稳了，大公殿下。”瓦拉内仔细叮嘱道。

“若是害怕，就还下来跟我一起坐车。”帕瓦尔道。

菲利普本来还有几分胆怯，听了这话，反而挺起胸膛说：“我不怕。”

“你放心。”瓦拉内从马上低头对帕瓦尔说，“即便是为了……阿德莱德……我也绝不会让他出半点差池的。”

帕瓦尔不接话，转身朝马车走去。瓦拉内留在原地，一直到他苗条的背影消失在眼帘里，才调转马头，示意车队出发。

不知道是瓦拉内有意为之，还是纯属巧合，帕瓦尔仍然被安排在当年他养伤的房间休息。里面所有的陈设都一应保持着原样，跟他记忆中的丝毫不差，连摆放的蛋糕都是他当年最爱吃的。帕瓦尔简直要以为自己穿梭时光，走进了过去。

他问起来的时候，瓦拉内坦然地说：“这里的东西起初也被移动过，不过后来我又让人恢复了原样。你以前在凡尔赛的房间倒是从来没有动过，一直还是那样。若你愿意，这次回去也可以去看看。”

帕瓦尔微微摇头：“东西要保持原样虽然不易，但只要有心，总能做到……可惜人事一旦改变，就永远无法再回转了……已经流逝的人，就像昨天的梦一样，永远不会再回来了……”

瓦拉内听他弦外有音，转说道：“……我还记得当时在凡尔赛与你送别的景象，和我对你说的话……如今你看起来倒跟那时没有什么不同。”

“那时的事情，我全都记得很模糊了。”帕瓦尔淡淡地说。

当时帕瓦尔方遭新丧，悲痛欲绝，自然不愿多加回想。瓦拉内对他的回答并不吃惊，但心中难免有些失望，说道：“宫中光阴如梭，似乎比别处更甚，五年过去了，你看起来没怎么变，而我已经添上了白发。”

帕瓦尔说：“殿下风度翩翩，犹胜当年，千万不要过谦了。反而我在马赛多年，古井无波，死水微澜，又怎能跟当年在宫里韶华正茂的时候相比？”

瓦拉内满心不以为然。他平时见惯了凡尔赛群芳争艳，花枝招展，但帕瓦尔只穿着一袭朴素的黑色骑装，反而显得温文尔雅、风致楚楚，令人如饮甘霖，直沁心脾。但他唯恐说话唐突，惹得帕瓦尔不高兴，因此只敢连连摇头而已。五年不见，瓦拉内原本积累了满腹相思要倾吐，但此刻近乡情怯，却一句也说不出口。可多年不见，又不舍得就此离开，只得没话找话，聊完了帕瓦尔一路的行程，又聊起了几位旧识的近况。阿雷奥拉寄情于政务，至今还未成家，不过已经升到了国防大臣的位置。拉米伯爵最近与一位芭蕾舞女打得火热，已经谈婚论嫁了。当年国王陛下登基之时，大赦天下，也宽恕了埃尔南德斯兄弟，前一阵子卢卡斯还回宫来探望了王后和阿德莱德公主。不过他闲云野鹤惯了，不愿长留凡尔赛，不知道此刻又云游何方去了。

帕瓦尔也没有流露出什么不耐烦的意思来。他还与托利索保持着通信，告诉瓦拉内他三年前与哈布斯堡家族的千金成婚，如今正等着迎接他们的第二个孩子，新天鹅堡也快要竣工了。帕瓦尔本是随口一提，瓦拉内却想起拉比奥当年随口乱编故意气他的事情来。他面上不敢流露出分毫，心中却不免一阵唏嘘。

灯花结了又爆，爆了又结，夜色渐渐深了。只听帕瓦尔的门“吱呀”一声被推开了，从外面探进一个金色的小脑袋来，轻轻地问：“本杰？你睡了吗？”

“天哪，菲利普！”帕瓦尔连忙站起来，“怎么这么晚了你还没睡？”

“……我已经睡下了……”菲利普揉揉眼睛，打了一个哈欠说，“可我做了一个可怕的噩梦，梦见我在凡尔赛迷路了找不到你……今晚我能跟你一起睡吗？”

“你在说什么傻话呢？你都五岁了，不应该再跟我一起睡了。德布瓦夫人呢？”

“她已经睡着了……她的呼噜声好响，吵的我睡不着……本杰，你就让我跟你一起睡吧。”

帕瓦尔有些不好意思地看了瓦拉内一眼，瓦拉内立刻明白现在是他该告辞的时候了。

“晚安，殿下。”

“晚安。”瓦拉内说。

他走出这间装载着他和帕瓦尔最初的回忆的屋子，回头看到帕瓦尔把菲利普抱在膝上，轻轻地拍着他的背。菲利普两手环住帕瓦尔的脖子，正撒娇地把小脸埋在他肩头。这幅画面令瓦拉内的胸中充满着怅惘和温柔，无法用语言表述。但他什么也不能做，只有在身后轻轻地为他们合上了门。

月色朦胧，旧梦如昨。


	2. Chapter 2

为了迎接菲利普大公和帕瓦尔的到来，凡尔赛宫举行了盛大的舞会。大公将马赛带来的珠宝和绸缎送给了阿德莱德公主，还有一只名贵的陶瓷娃娃，它用绿色的玻璃珠做眼睛，身上穿着真正的中国丝绸。公主则向大公还以产自阿拉伯的名驹和一柄小小的佩剑，黄金剑柄上的蓝宝石拼成鸢尾花的图案。

“你喜欢菲利普大公吗？”格列兹曼陛下拉着公主的小手轻声问。

“我喜欢他。他长得就像我的洋娃娃一样漂亮。”阿德莱德爱娇地说，惹人莞尔。

公主殿下继承了格列兹曼陛下甜蜜的笑容和博格巴陛下洒脱的举止，既高贵大方又活泼喜人，正符合一位波旁家的公主应有的风度。菲利普大公虽然比她小了一岁，身量倒还高些。他的金色卷发优雅地垂在肩上，粉嘟嘟的脸颊就如同天顶画里的小爱神，好一对金童玉女！在场的人无不赞叹，恭维如潮。

两个孩子领头跳了第一支舞。菲利普虽然从小也有专门的老师教授舞技，但亲王府邸从不举行正式的舞会，他也没有机会跟同龄的孩子一起跳舞。还是决定要进宫之后，才每天加紧练习。幸好菲利普在这样的大场面前虽然有几分紧张，但还是顺利地把整支舞跳了下来，没有出什么差错。一曲终了，国王陛下第一个拍手叫好，镜厅里顿时欢声雷动，人人都凑趣地为这对法国未来的统治者喝彩。菲利普回过头，看到帕瓦尔也在人群中也在对着他点头微笑，一颗“扑通扑通”跳着的心才算安定下来。

德尚亲王当年离宫之后，国王陛下原本想让奥尔良公爵搬到亲王殿居住。不过公爵殿下怀恋旧居，婉言拒绝了，因此亲王殿就一直空了下来。菲利普大公这次回宫，顺理成章地被安排到了父亲往日的居所。帕瓦尔要陪伴他，自然也搬到那里一同居住。这里与凡尔赛北翼的公爵套间遥遥相对。从帕瓦尔的房间凭栏眺望，甚至能见到瓦拉内窗前的灯火，就好像伸手可及，却又是那么遥远。帕瓦尔在公爵套间居住的那段日子，现在回想起来，简直就像是上辈子的事情了。

他这次回宫来比上两次还要炙手可热。宫中人人皆知菲利普大公由他亲手抚养长大，对他十分依恋，言听计从。将来登基之后，难说国政不会受他左右。最妙的是帕瓦尔出身不高，德尚亲王又远在马赛，不问世事，他不论是为了自己还是为了菲利普大公，都需要一个出身高贵的Alpha在宫中扶持。因此公主与大公的婚约一传出来，早已有人开始暗中筹谋了。更何况帕瓦尔今晚一露面，虽然年纪长了几岁，但是美貌不减当年，风韵犹有胜之，更令诸多轻浮子弟跃跃欲试，蠢动不已。

不过帕瓦尔看起来倒是意兴阑珊，十分淡漠，只有当年与拉比奥家交好的金彭贝大人和阿雷奥拉大人还算是蒙他青眼。今晚这样隆重喜庆的场合，他也只穿了一身朴素的黑色礼服，戴着一套简单的珍珠作为装饰而已。别说那些争奇斗艳的Omega，就连普通的Alpha都比他穿得花哨。不过明珠原本就不必靠匣子来增添光辉，在瓦拉内眼中看来，这只是给他的心上人又增添了一条简朴谦逊的美德而已。

不过今晚帕瓦尔摆明了不愿意跳舞，来邀请他的Alpha一概遭到了回绝，就连国王陛下的面子他都不肯赏。

“本来陛下的邀请，纵使我离宫多年，舞艺生疏，也不敢不献丑。只是我害怕您嫌弃我笨拙，故技重施，中途就把我扔给别人，因此不敢答应……”

“士别三日，当刮目相看。如今帕瓦尔早非昔日刚入宫时可比。你别想轻易把他瞒过去。”格列兹曼抿嘴笑道。他对独女宠爱非常，跳了几支舞，便闲坐在一边陪着公主和大公玩耍。

“吃一堑，长一智。”帕瓦尔也笑说。

“可是人有时候还是傻一点的好。”博格巴说，“越是聪明人，越是容易瞻前顾后，患得患失，只怕坐失机缘。”

“若是两位陛下这样的天定良缘，亦或是公主和大公众望所归，怎会轻易错失？即使远隔千山万水，也总会聚到一起。”帕瓦尔摇头说，“若是会轻易失去的，那想必也是命该如此，又何须庸人自扰，耿耿于怀？”

“正是如此。众人皆说您冰雪聪明，一点没错。”博格巴说，“就如同您刚才所说，您这次千里迢迢从马赛回到宫中，想必也是有未完之缘需要了结。”

帕瓦尔这才醒悟过来刚才的话把自己也绕进去了。他不好认真反驳国王，只好说：“陛下还夸我聪明？您给我设个套，我就乖乖地钻了进去。公爵殿下只在旁边看好戏，也不出声提醒我。”

瓦拉内被无辜迁怒，还来不及辩白，已经被博格巴抢在前面说：“我与拉法兄弟之亲，他当然偏帮我，等以后你们成了一家人，他自然就会帮您的……”

帕瓦尔低下头去不说话。

瓦拉内生怕他不高兴，连忙出声解围道：“日后阿德莱德与菲利普成婚，我们都是一家人，不必分什么亲疏彼此……”

他们三个正说着，格列兹曼也不加入，在一边对菲利普大公说：“您的舞跳得这么好，平时在家想必时常练习。亲王府经常举行舞会吗？”

菲利普摇头说：“父亲从不举行舞会。我只是跟着让夏尔先生练习，偶尔本杰，我是说，帕瓦尔阁下，也会跟我跳。”

“真的吗？我看谁来请他他都不跳……他真的会跳吗？”阿德莱德公主说，浓密的睫毛就像两柄小扇子忽闪忽闪的。

菲利普年幼气盛，一听这话便不服气地说：“他当然会的！本杰虽然很少跳，但是只要我邀请他，他一定都会答应的。他跳得那么好……比马赛所有的人都跳得美，连让夏尔先生都夸奖他。”

“我不是不相信您……”格列兹曼故意为难地说，“可是他为什么不跳呢？整个凡尔赛宫都会说他是害怕出丑而不敢跳舞的。”

“我这就去请他！他一定会答应的！”菲利普满心要让帕瓦尔在大家面前大出风头，即刻跳下椅子，几步跑到帕瓦尔面前邀请他跳舞。

帕瓦尔十分惊讶。他虽然没有什么跳舞的兴致，但是当着大家的面，他也不愿意让菲利普扫兴。

“请你赏光。”菲利普朝他一鞠躬。

帕瓦尔点点头，握住他的小手站起来。他比菲利普高了两个头，但是他配合着他的步子，跳得轻盈可爱。菲利普也比跟公主跳舞时来得自在得多，他昂着小脑袋，神气地摆动身体，看起来万分得意。

他们走回座位的时候，两位陛下和公主殿下都在为他们鼓掌。瓦拉内弯下腰对着大公说：“您跳得真是太棒了！您的舞伴也十分出众！你们的舞姿是为镜厅增辉。”

菲利普兴奋地涨红了脸。他听瓦拉内赞美帕瓦尔，甚至比自己得到肯定更加自豪。

“如果您不介意的话，我也想请您的舞伴跳一支舞，可以吗？”瓦拉内一边说，一边抬头望着帕瓦尔。

菲利普不疑心有他，点点头将帕瓦尔的手交到瓦拉内手中。那天瓦拉内带他骑马，又一路护送他们进宫，事无巨细都关怀备至，因此菲利普对他十分亲近。

帕瓦尔一时难以拒绝。刚巧这时音乐响起，瓦拉内对着他一行礼，他也只好还礼，随着公爵一起走进舞蹈的人群中。

比起刚才跟菲利普的那支舞来，他们这才算是棋逢对手，相得益彰。

瓦拉内一扶住帕瓦尔的腰，回忆就如同潮水一般涌上来。他原本还担心帕瓦尔久居马赛，舞艺生疏，因此体贴地放慢了步伐，但很快他就发现他完全不需要这样做。他们的身体仿佛还保存着以前的记忆，回旋摇摆，并步如飞，跳得浑然天成，就好像他们昨天还在一起跳舞一样。

他们四目交投，只印着彼此，把周遭的一切都忘了，整个镜厅仿佛就只有他们两个人。等到乐声停下，瓦拉内才像是从梦境中醒来，依依不舍地松开了帕瓦尔的手。

“你跳得可真好。这么多年来一点也没变。”

“哪里，是你领得好。”帕瓦尔还有几分喘息，白皙的脸上也挂着几粒汗珠，“我上一次跟菲利普以外的人跳舞还是在凡尔赛呢。”

“那就是你从巴伐利亚回来以后的新年舞会了。那天你还跟我跳了两支舞，一支小步圆舞和一支波尔卡。”

帕瓦尔听他记得清楚，垂下眼睛说：“那时的我跟现在几乎是两个不同的人了……”

“你还是你，永远都不会改变。”

他们两个之间发生了这么多事情，这时都不约而同地回想起那些亲怜密爱和痛心断肠，一时不知道说什么才好。旁人见到这个情景，自然也不上去打搅他们。

“跟你在一起的每时每刻，点点滴滴，我都萦绕心头，没有片刻能忘记……我在五年前与你话别的时候说的话也许你已经不记得了，但是对我来说，每一个字如今都还作数，我很愿意对你再说一遍……”

“殿下的厚爱我心领了。”帕瓦尔温和地说，“不过如今我心中平静无波，除了抚养菲利普大公平安长大以外，早已别无所求……如果殿下愿意继续当我的朋友，那足以令我不胜喜悦了。但殿下心中要还是总挂碍着前尘旧事……那，那只会令我烦恼。”

瓦拉内听他这话是毫无回转的余地，无奈地苦笑说：“我还记得当年你第一次将我称作朋友，也是在这样一场舞会上。”

帕瓦尔也想起了那天他们在阳台上的谈话，不禁露出了一丝怀念的神色：“从那时到现在，我们之间发生的一切，我并不感到后悔。不过如今我也没有丝毫重温旧梦的意思……时光不能倒流，过去的事情就过去了，不会再回来，就跟以前那个天真愚勇的我一样。”

他见到瓦拉内苦涩的神情，又补充说：“我绝没有责怪你的意思！若我有的话，今天也不会站在这里，还将你称为我的朋友。对于过去我已经不再介怀，不论是你的感情，还是……你的……秘密……希望你也不要再挂心。”

他的眼睛里不能克制地闪过一丝奇异的神情，转瞬即逝，比痛苦冷静，比忧愁淡漠，但绝非全然的冷淡。这证实了瓦拉内的猜想，反而令他不能再进逼：“好吧……既然你这样说了……除非你愿意，否则我绝不会再提起此事了。但我还是希望你知道，这并不意味着我对你的感情有所改变……不论何时，只要你，或者是菲利普大公有需要，我都会赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”

帕瓦尔微微一笑：“那我真是感激不尽。有了殿下这句话，想必无论是大公，还是我本人，都能在凡尔赛安心地生活。”

正好这时下一支舞的音乐响起来。

瓦拉内伸手道：“那我是否可以请你看在我们的全新的友谊的份上，再跟我跳一支舞？”

“荣幸之至。”


	3. Chapter 3

帕瓦尔正在书房里往马赛写信，忽然侍从进来通报说菲利普大公回来了。话音还未落，就听见菲利普“噔噔噔”的脚步声一溜烟地跑了进来。

“本杰！你猜今天发生了什么事？”

“我只知道你可终于回来了！最近天天在外面淘气，越来越不听话了！”帕瓦尔放下鹅毛笔，嘴里数落着，但是满脸都是怜爱的神气，“上午上了拉丁文法课转眼就不见了，你这是跑到哪儿去了？”

“我跟拉法一起骑马去了！”菲利普兴奋地指手画脚说，“你还记得阿德莱德送我的马吗？有那么高的一匹，今天我能一个人骑了！”

“你真是胡闹！”帕瓦尔皱起眉头说，“公主殿下送给你的马，不是让你现在就骑的。万一摔下来怎么办？那可不是闹着玩的！”

“可是拉法说没关系的，连阿德莱德都骑那样大的马呢，她还是个女孩子……”

帕瓦尔不好对着菲利普批评国王夫妇和奥尔良公爵的管教方式，只好转而说：“整天拉法拉法挂在嘴边，没大没小的。拉法也是你叫的吗？”

菲利普不乐意地噘起了嘴。

瓦拉内送菲利普回来，正好听到这几句话，连忙说：“没关系，是我让他这样叫的。菲利普年纪还小，我们两个又很合得来，何必见外，白白让他受拘束？”

菲利普从小在马赛长大，原本就不喜欢凡尔赛宫的繁文缛节。这会儿他得了靠山，心里十分得意，连忙拉住瓦拉内的手，偷眼看着帕瓦尔脸色。

帕瓦尔没想到瓦拉内也来了，连忙用手抚平头发，整了整滑到臂弯的罩衣，叹气说：“那也不至于偷偷约好了去骑马，连招呼也不跟我打一个？”

“我看菲利普最近骑术进益，早就可以换骑大马了。”瓦拉内握过他的手吻了一下，“他瞒着不敢让你知道，一是怕你担心，二来也是想等练好了再告诉你，给你一个惊喜。”

“什么惊喜？倒是把我吓得不轻。”帕瓦尔说，“殿下自称是我的朋友，却一味溺爱大公，还帮着他隐瞒我，看来这友谊未必牢靠……”

他虽然有几分埋怨之意，语调却轻倩温柔，惹得瓦拉内心头一阵缠绵，连忙说：“有我在绝不会出事，你大可放心。菲利普在学业上一向勤奋刻苦，稍微松散一下也是应该的。你不知道王兄小时候有多顽劣呢……”

帕瓦尔笑道：“想不到殿下为了给大公解围，竟然连国王陛下小时候的短都揭？”

瓦拉内在他身边的长椅上坐下，也微笑说：“你若是去问陛下，他自己也会这样告诉你，可能更有甚之，还给你讲讲他小时候趁人不备，爬到阿波罗像上掏鸟蛋的事情……可把母后吓得魂飞魄散。”

帕瓦尔看菲利普也在旁边听得津津有味，生怕他也效仿起来，又或者不知轻重，在宫内到处去说，便故意板起脸对他说：“你还在这儿听什么呢？给亲王的家信写好了吗？”

菲利普心虚地摇摇头。

“还有你的功课呢？我也要一同寄给亲王的。他上次特意叮嘱了，要你认真向学，所有的功课都要寄给他亲自查看。你最好赶快去补齐了。你将来可是一国之君，怎么来到了凡尔赛，反而像出了笼的鸟似的？要是荒废了学业，要我怎么对亲王交代？”

菲利普还不舍得挪动步子，求助地看着瓦拉内。

公爵忙说：“本杰说得很对，你若是不好好完成功课，那我下次可不敢带你去骑马了。快去吧！晚上姆巴佩阁下还要邀请你跟阿德莱德一起去看戏呢，千万别耽搁了！”

菲利普听他也这样说，这才死了心，不情不愿地往书房走。

帕瓦尔见他垂头丧气的，又有些于心不忍，在他后面说：“你把给亲王的信写完了就过来吃茶点。去马赛的信使后天才出发，明天你可乖乖在家把功课补好了。”

菲利普听了先不急着高兴，转头望着瓦拉内说：“拉法，你也会留下来跟我们一起吃茶点吗？”

别说菲利普那可怜巴巴的样子令人不忍拒绝，就算他不提，瓦拉内也巴不得多一个亲近帕瓦尔的机会，当然一口就答应了。

菲利普这才雀跃起来，乖乖地由侍从领出去了。

看着他出了门，帕瓦尔转过脸跟瓦拉内玩笑说：“宫中人人都把菲利普大公当储君讨好，我没想到公爵殿下也是这种趋炎附势之辈。”

“我可是真心喜欢他。就算他不是德尚亲王的儿子，就算他不是阿德莱德未来的夫婿也是一样的。”瓦拉内望了望帕瓦尔娇嫩的脸色，犹豫了一下，又忍不住加了一句，“虽然我一有空就来看望他，确实也另有别的缘故……”

帕瓦尔假装听不懂他的暗示，只说：“他可也是阿德里安·拉比奥的孩子。你怎么偏偏把这点忘了？明明他跟阿德里安小时候长得一模一样，五官身材，神气举止，连那个淘气劲儿都差不多。我看到他的时候，常常恍惚又回到了小时候，我跟阿德里安一起游戏的时候……”

瓦拉内生怕他伤怀，岔开话题说：“以前宫中人人都说你们兄弟俩长得像，我从来都不以为然。但如今看看菲利普，倒确实有几分像你。他又如此黏你，若说他是你的孩子，也没有人会不信的。”

帕瓦尔神色黯然，摇头不语。

瓦拉内想哄他高兴，又说：“拉比奥阁下生前十分要强。如今菲利普大公就要当上储君了，他若在天有灵，也应该欣慰了……说来也是世事难料，当初我们……遭到百般阻挠，可如今两家不但化敌为友，还要结为姻亲了……”

这么多年以来，格列兹曼也没有能再生下一男半女。追根溯源，还是源于埃尔南德斯下毒之事。不过此事极为机密，帕瓦尔并不知情，只以为国王夫妇已经放弃了再添一个男孩的希望。可是即便如此，如果菲利普不是德尚亲王的儿子，国王陛下又怎么会轻易他招入宫，还将爱女许配给他呢？

冥冥之中，似乎上天真有安排。他们两个想到此处，都有所感触，一起静默了下来。

帕瓦尔今天依旧穿着黑色的衣服，不过以深灰的丝线秀上了玫瑰，外面披着同色的罩衣。他依旧不加装饰，只有手腕上戴着一串三股珠链，每一粒都有拇指大小，圆润光泽，看起来十分名贵，下面垂着一个金色的“A”字。瓦拉内看着觉得眼熟，却想不起来在哪里见过，随口问道：“这可是拉比奥留给你的东西？”

帕瓦尔低头看了一眼，用手指拨弄了两下说：“这以前曾经是他的，不过却不是他留给我的……阿德里安留下的东西自然都要留给菲利普。虽然他什么都不缺，虽然就算我拿了他也不会说什么，但那可怜的孩子已经失去了人生中最宝贵的，我又怎能再从他那里拿走哪怕是一样东西？”

他双眉微蹙，眼里隐隐泛起泪光，莹白的脸庞映着斜阳，显得如此动人，惹得瓦拉内心中一阵怜惜。

难怪帕瓦尔这次回宫总是穿得如此简朴。瓦拉内暗想，如今拉比奥家的族长按照法律应该是菲利普大公，不过他年纪幼小，由监护人德尚亲王暂时代理。帕瓦尔在马赛日常不需要什么华服和珠宝，亲王又哪里想得到他进宫需要添置些什么？

想到这里，瓦拉内不假思索地脱口而出：“可你在宫中总不能太失了体面，不然连大公都受人看轻了。原本你去巴伐利亚时留在我那里的东西，除了养护之外，从来都没有任何人动过，我这就命人送过来。”

帕瓦尔面色微愠道：“那些都是殿下的东西，如何还能算是我的？殿下爱怎么处置都行，我可不敢接受。我以前进宫时，拉比奥家也为我做了不少衣服，添了许多首饰，不缺什么东西。殿下也许觉得我打扮寒酸，有辱门楣，不过那是出于我自己的选择，而不是因为迫不得已。”

“本杰，你怎会这样想……”

帕瓦尔不容他打断，又说道：“宫中自王后陛下以降，美人如云，繁花似锦，令人眼花缭乱。不过我早已不是当年逞强好胜的少年了，也早就断绝了争奇斗妍之心，就算人人都说我灰头土脸，我也不过一笑置之而已。”

“本杰！”瓦拉内情急地握住他的手，“我怎么会有这个意思？我不过是……是生怕亲王一时考虑不周，菲利普又年纪幼小，担心你受了委屈。”

“你不必担心。虽然菲利普年纪还小，难以担当族长重责，但是亲王思虑周全，没有他想不到的事情。就算有他想不到的，只要我向他要求，千金万金他也绝不会吝惜的。”

帕瓦尔胸膛起伏，似乎还有话要说，然而他没有再说下去，反而转头看着窗外。

瓦拉内一时唐突惹得帕瓦尔不快，不敢再造次，只得小心地说：“你误会了我的用心，我完全是为了顾惜你的缘故……”

帕瓦尔勉强一笑：“我是担心殿下觉得与我往来有失颜面，但又顾念旧情，旁敲侧击……”

“你可千万不要这样想。我绝不只是眷恋过去的岁月，才对你念念不忘。不论是你少年时鲜衣怒马，还是如今毫无雕饰，你就是你，对我来说，都是一样……”

“虽说如此，可是我了解殿下的为人。故剑情深，最是难以自拔。”

瓦拉内听他话里有话，正要辩解，突然又有人进来说茶点已经准备好了，请他们过去。帕瓦尔进宫有些日子了，人人皆知瓦拉内对他有情，来人明明见房里气氛有异，也只当做没看见。

帕瓦尔点点头，让他去请菲利普大公，自己则与瓦拉内一起去了茶室。这一路上都有旁人在，瓦拉内也不好把话再往下说。帕瓦尔则比平常还要安静。幸好不一会儿菲利普到了，他指手画脚，不停说东道西，才不至于让气氛太尴尬。

帕瓦尔见菲利普兴高采烈的样子，脸色也缓和下来，伸手将他汗湿的额发拨开，微笑说：“你别急，把东西吃完了慢慢说。”

“不行！我要赶紧吃完了，把剩下的功课也补上。”

“你明天还有一天可写，急什么？这么慌慌张张地赶工，万一写得不好，亲王看了岂不失望？”

“我写得可好了，你不必担心！”菲利普说，“本杰，你忘了吗？明天我们还要跟阿方索去钓鱼呢！我可没时间补功课。”

“我可真给忘了……你这孩子，这会儿记性又这么好了？”帕瓦尔含笑说，“你对公爵殿下和国防大臣都这样随随便便直呼其名，小心万一晚上见了国王陛下，也忘乎所以地直接叫他保罗。”

“哈哈哈哈，对国王陛下我可不敢。”

他们两个随意说笑，然而说者无心，听者有意，不期然触动了瓦拉内的回忆。他猛地想起为什么帕瓦尔这串珠链上的坠子看起来如此眼熟，那明明就是阿雷奥拉勋徽上的字体！这正印证了刚才帕瓦尔说的此物不是拉比奥留给他的话。

帕瓦尔原本就与金彭贝和阿雷奥拉十分亲近，这次回宫之后往来也很频繁。瓦拉内原本没有当做一回事，可这下两相应照，让他再也按捺不住心中的疑虑，皱着眉头一言不发。


	4. Chapter 4

时光飞逝，转眼帕瓦尔和菲利普进宫已经大半年了。霜叶红染，天高云淡，正是秋狩的季节。凡尔赛宫中每天都大大小小的队伍，架鹰牵犬，呼朋唤友地招摇过市。原本在马赛的时候，亲王疏于游乐，帕瓦尔志不在此，菲利普年纪又还小，因此从来没有机会参加过狩猎，现在老是见人带着战利品耀武扬威的，心中实在羡慕，天天软磨硬泡地央求帕瓦尔让他去打猎。帕瓦尔耐不住他一再恳求，只得答应带他一同参加吉鲁大人组织的游猎。

谁知到了约好的这天，帕瓦尔却突然感染风寒，发起烧来。他头重脚轻，昏昏沉沉的，挣扎了半天也起不来，又怎能骑马打猎？菲利普不说话，扁着小嘴，脸色着实失望。帕瓦尔不忍心扫了他的兴致，随行的侍从又再三劝慰，让帕瓦尔在家安心养病就行，由他们带大公去打猎。同行的还有奥尔良公爵，以及枢密院的诸位大臣，还能让大公出了什么差错不成？

话虽如此，帕瓦尔心中却总是隐隐有些不安。等他们一行人去了，他却翻来覆去也睡不安稳。好容易模模糊糊小睡了一会儿，只听门外突然人声大作，脚步声，交谈声，乱成一片。他心中担忧，还不待挣扎着起来，只见侍女一路小跑走了进来，脸色惊慌地说刚刚有人回来禀告，说菲利普大公出事了，现在正在瓦拉内公爵的套间由医生为他诊治。德布瓦夫人不敢瞒着他，命她赶快来禀告，她自己已经赶去那里了。

帕瓦尔这一惊非同小可。他也不知道是哪里来的力气，立刻下了床，也顾不得礼仪，披了一件罩衫便急急朝公爵套间赶去。

虽然在他们刚重逢瓦拉内就曾经邀请帕瓦尔去他的住所做客，但帕瓦尔不仅没有接受，还总是有意无意地避免故地重游，省得触景伤情。只是这次事情紧急，他来不及细想，更无闲情感伤，心急如焚地赶到了公爵那里。只见菲利普一行人正在小会客室里。他被德布瓦夫人抱在膝上安慰，御医正跪在面前向他问话，左右还围绕着一群侍从。

菲利普一看到帕瓦尔，立刻张开双手扑到他的怀里。

帕瓦尔把年幼的大公上下打量了一番，只见他已经换过干净衣服，头发略微潮湿，整个人看起来都完好无损，只有白皙的小脸蛋上擦出了几道血痕。

帕瓦尔心中突突跳个不停，厉声向左右说道：“我将大公托付给诸位照顾，没想到你们竟然让他陷于险地。若是大公有个万一，你们要我如何向陛下一家，向亲王，还有我过世的哥哥交代？”

他一向性情温和，这次却罕见地严峻起来。几个侍从出身都比他高，却纷纷低下头不敢言语。

反而菲利普自己抬起头来说：“本杰，请不要怪他们。是我自己不好，是我自己赶着跑在前面，他们都来不及阻止我。”

原来菲利普在狩猎时看见一头白色的小鹿，十分罕见，便想猎了来给帕瓦尔看。谁知那鹿轻巧敏捷，几步就越到了小河对岸。皇家猎场的那条小河一向清浅，一般成年的马匹淌水并无危险。只不过最近正逢季节转换之际，降雨频繁，河水上涨，菲利普又正在兴头上，不知道厉害，也跟在后面想淌过河去，才导致了险情。他的马想必是在河中心脚底打滑，河水又湍急，受惊之后不受驾驭，将大公掀在了水流中。众人救援不及，幸亏瓦拉内公爵奋不顾身地跳下河中，才将大公救了回来。

“要不是拉法……我可就……可是他自己却……”菲利普红了眼眶，说不下去了。

帕瓦尔这才注意到瓦拉内竟然不在场，大惊失色地问道：“瓦拉内公爵怎么样了？”

瓦拉内的侍卫急忙将公爵是如何救回菲利普的事情禀告了一遍。瓦拉内对帕瓦尔的情意宫中几乎无人不知，即便那名侍卫回禀的时候对当时的千钧一发和他的英勇无畏添油加醋了一番，在场的谁又会去纠正他？不过他见帕瓦尔脸上本就毫无血色，这会儿愈加惨白，甚至嘴唇也颤抖起来，好像随时都会倒下去，便不敢再夸大其词，连忙告诉帕瓦尔国王陛下派了御医来，目前正在公爵的卧室为他看诊……

帕瓦尔还不待他说完，就命令道：“立刻带我去见他！”

侍卫连忙依言带他到了公爵的卧室，只见瓦拉内半靠在床上。身边围绕着一群人。他原本正和医生讲话，突然像是有所感应似的抬起头来。他看见帕瓦尔分开人群向他走来，就像是乌云中现出的一轮明月。

瓦拉内见他脸上犹带病容，急忙坐起来说：“你还病着，怎么又来了？这一点小事，我明明让他们不要惊动你。”

帕瓦尔见他赤着上身，手臂和腰腹间都缠着一圈绷带，隐隐渗出血色，不过却并非想象中那样命悬一线，危在旦夕：“拉法……”

“你别怕，我没事。”

帕瓦尔原在病中，只松了这一口气，便再也支撑不住，双膝一软，天旋地转，顿时人事不知了。

等帕瓦尔醒来时，发现自己鸠占鹊巢地合衣躺在瓦拉内的床上。床的主人倒是坐在一边，陷于沉思之中。

原本空荡荡的壁炉里生起了火，给宽敞的卧房增添了暖意。

瓦拉内听到动静，发现他醒了，连忙伸手在他额头上摸了一下。见他满头是汗，倒不如刚才那样烫手了，这才放下了心说道：“医生说你是太忧心了，需要好好卧床静养，我就没有让他们再移动你。”

帕瓦尔忍不住在他宽大的手心里蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地问：“菲利普呢？”

“他就是受了些惊吓，没有大碍。他原本想在这里陪着你的，不过国王陛下和阿德莱德要亲自去探望他，我就让德布瓦夫人先带他回去了。”

帕瓦尔点点头：“你呢？你没事吧？”

瓦拉内帮他在床上坐起来，又亲自拿水给他，宽慰地说：“我都是些皮外伤，你不必担心。不过是医生为了保险起见，包扎得严严实实。看着吓人，其实没几天就能好了。”

“你对菲利普的救命之恩，我没齿难忘。”

“如果你真的把我当做朋友，就请你一个字也不要提。我曾经答应过你，绝不会让他有任何危险，又怎能食言？”

“可是你自己的安危呢？若是你出了什么万一，我……”帕瓦尔欲言又止。他半靠在柔软的枕头上，低头望着两只紧紧纠在一起的手，露出一段洁白无瑕的后颈。

瓦拉内自从重逢以来，还从未见他如此真情流露。斯情斯景，就好像是他从来没有从这里离开过……中间这几年的分离，似乎不过是一场幻梦。

他们良久都没有说话，只是仔细体会着彼此的陪伴。炉火噼啪跳动了一下，瓦拉内见帕瓦尔穿着睡衣，不施装饰，忍不住说道：“你今天倒没有戴着阿方索的东西。”

他语中的醋意掩盖不住，帕瓦尔听他这话来得突兀，有些惊讶地看了他一眼，没有接口。

瓦拉内原不想惹他在病中烦恼，可他这几天来老是对这件事情耿耿于怀，如鲠在喉，克制不住说：“你不肯接受我的任何礼物，倒是把阿雷奥拉的勋徽带在身上……”

“你误会了。”帕瓦尔说，“阿方索他……你想必也都知道的，那都是当年的旧事了……那珠链原本是他送给阿德里安的礼物，在阿德里安怀了菲利普之后又还给了他……他对于自己以前对阿德里安的态度追悔不已，又无从弥补，将这串珠链转赠给我，不过是聊以安慰罢了。”

瓦拉内听他说得有理，心中疑虑释怀了大半，含蓄地提醒说：“阿方索是想要借着月亮追寻太阳的影子，不过那终究是虚幻的。”

“你说的没错。月亮本身就是冰凉的，它的光芒又如何带给人温暖？”

“可月亮就在那里……即便是出于无心，可我每每抬头望去，即使无法触摸，也能得到慰藉。”

帕瓦尔自嘲地一笑，转而说：“我与阿雷奥拉大人不过是由于怀念着共同的故人，基于这份心情而建立起友谊而已，并无任何情愫可言。若是宫中有什么谣言，希望你能为我澄清。”

“即便没有他……这些年来你在马赛，难道就从来没有遇到一个能令你心动的Alpha？”

帕瓦尔转头望了他一眼：“殿下不要拐弯抹角了。我也不怕你笑话我，就坦白地告诉你吧。我在很久很久以前就对你说过，除了你之外，我不会属于任何一个Alpha。也许当时你把这当做是我随口的玩笑，或是故意讨你开心，不过这句话这些年来我都当做金科玉律那样遵守着……”

瓦拉内刚想说话，就被帕瓦尔摇头制止了。他的脸颊被高温烧得火红，长久以来不曾倾吐的感情和决心在胸中翻涌，不容任何人打断：“请你不要以为我现在这样说是为了给你希望。我长久以来的拒绝也不是故意作态，或是跟你玩什么游戏。我的心意十分坚决，从五年前我们分别之时到现在也没有更改。你是我唯一真正爱过的Alpha……也许我现在……也还是爱着你……不过这不重要了。请你知道，我不会再接受任何人的追求了。我只想把我的余生都只想用来照顾菲利普，好稍微报答一下阿德里安和拉比奥家对我的恩情……你尽可放心。”

帕瓦尔一边说着，眼泪一边滚落下来。

瓦拉内心中百味陈杂，喜忧难辨，握住帕瓦尔的手说：“我懂得你的想法。我对你的心意我想你也一定了解。你要照顾菲利普这也是理所当然的……可是他总有长大成人，成家立业的一天，到那时你打算怎样呢？”

“我……”

“阿雷奥拉所失去的已经无可弥补，可是我们还有机会。我们的曾经，还有我在遇见你之前发生的事情，那些都已经是过去了，我无力去改变。但如果真如同你所说的，你还是像以前一样地爱着我，而我也如同以前一样地爱着你，不，我比以前任何时候都更加热烈和专注地爱着你……为什么菲利普会成为横亘在我们之间的阻碍？”

“你不明白……”

“不，我都明白。菲利普是由你亲手抚养长大的，对我来说，他就等于是你的孩子。更何况他是阿德莱德未来的夫婿？他不仅不会失去你，反而会多出一个爱他的人。我会把他当做自己的儿子来看待，用我的生命来保护他。”

“哪怕他是阿德里安·拉比奥的孩子？”

“哪怕他是阿德里安·拉比奥的孩子。”瓦拉内坚决地说，“从前我确实有负你一番情意，所以我也不能怪你的冷淡……但这么多年来，你总该相信我在分别时对你说的那些话，绝不是权宜之计，也不是敷衍充塞……过去的已经过去，我不希望我们再次错过。”

“过去的真的就这样过去了吗？”帕瓦尔望着火光问道。

几年过去了，这房间里的陈设倒没有什么大改。那幅帕瓦尔挑选的挂毯依然还挂在壁炉上方，他喜欢的花瓶也还是放在原来的位置。

“对我而言是的。”瓦拉内不知道从哪里取来一个盒子递给他。

帕瓦尔一眼就认出了那是什么。他虽然从来不去想它，但是那叠信和那个晚上永远存在于他的意识中，无论何时，无论何地，甚至可能比他对于瓦拉内的爱都还要深刻。

帕瓦尔瞪着那个盒子，就像那是一道没有长好的伤疤，或是一块燃烧着的碳，丝毫没有伸手去接的意思。

“我很早以前就想这样做了。这代表了我的过去，不仅是我在马德里的过去，某种意义上也是我跟你的过去，我想把它交给你……你想要收在哪里也好，想要扔掉也好，哪怕你想在枢密院的会议上逐一宣读，那也完全由你高兴。”

“我不想要它。”帕瓦尔移开目光，决然地说，“我既没有这样做的权利，也没有这样做的兴趣。”

“这对我来说不过是一些信件而已，虽然值得怀念，不过却不值得沉湎。而你是我在现在和未来都想要与之共度的人，由你来处置再适合不过了。我希望你能收下它。”瓦拉内坚持道。

“我不要，我也不配。”帕瓦尔说，“只有殿下自己才有资格处置你自己的过去，没有其他任何人可以代劳。”

瓦拉内沉默了良久。他知道帕瓦尔的外表看起来温柔和顺，但是内里极其倔强，决定了的事情就绝不动摇。他静静走到壁炉边，扬手把盒子投入了火中，瞬间便被火舌吞没。

帕瓦尔大吃一惊。他的双脚还软弱无力，跌跌撞撞地几步走到壁炉边，想以赤手从火中取信，却被高温烫得缩了回来。

瓦拉内赶忙从背后抱住了他。

帕瓦尔挣脱不了，高声质问道：“你为什么要这样做？”

“你为什么要这样做？”

“我知道这些信对你有多重要……”眼泪从帕瓦尔脸上滚落下来，带着他自己也无法诉诸语言的感情。

“你错了！没有什么比你更重要。”瓦拉内把脸贴在他的脸边。他的双臂就像是钢铁一样牢固地钳制着帕瓦尔，他的语气却轻柔地像是在安慰一个孩子，“我早就从我的过去中走出来了，一直没有走出来的人是你……”

“没有那些过去，我不是现在的我，你也不是现在的你……不过那都已经发生了，我希望你能原谅我当时的迷茫，给我一个重新开始的机会。”

帕瓦尔不再挣扎，只是默默地哭泣着。瓦拉内拥着他，在他耳边说着长久以来一直埋藏在他心中的情话。

木柴“噼啪”一声裂开。帕瓦尔终于慢慢平静了下来，眼中还噙着泪水。瓦拉内把脸埋在他的颈后，鼻端闻着他的发香，一起默默地看着最后一片纸消失在火焰中。

“我早就同我的过去告别了，今天是你同我的过去告别……”瓦拉内依在帕瓦尔的耳边说：“虽然我们多花了很多时间，但我希望这是你和我全新的起点……吾爱，既然你说你还依然爱着我，那么请你容许我这样称呼你，请你接受我对你的爱情，请你答应我，使我成为世界上最幸福的人，也让我有机会给你和菲利普幸福……”

帕瓦尔的脸上并无欣喜之色，反而带着沉思之意。

瓦拉内见他一直不说话，斟酌着说：“你不需要现在就回答我，不妨仔细考虑一下再说……若是你不讨厌，我也可以重新追求你。法律上来说，菲利普大公是你的保护人，不过他年纪还小，我可以向国王请求特许……”

帕瓦尔将一根手指放在他的嘴唇上，摇头阻止他再继续说下去：“我不需要你重新追求我，那只适用于素昧平生的人，我也不再是涉世未深的少年了，不需要用礼物和情话来打动……我……我只有一件事情，如果你能够接受，那么我就是属于你的，你也属于我。若你不能接受，那我们从此就只能以朋友的身份相处，请你千万不要再提其他。”

“别说是一件事，就是一万件事我也答应你。”

“请你先不要急着答应我，听我说了再说。”

“你只管说。”

“我……你也知道阿德里安的事情……”

瓦拉内握住他的手。

“我当时就在那样看着他……受尽了折磨……”帕瓦尔说，“我……从那时起我就下定了决心，我今生今世绝不要经历同样的事情。我知道没有哪一个Alpha不想要自己的亲生骨肉，更何况是殿下这样位高权重，所以更加断绝了我的情爱之心。如果你刚才所说的愿意把菲利普当做自己的亲生儿子来抚养的话是认真的，那就再好不过，如果你只是信口说说的，那也是人之常情，我不会责怪你。不过我想要你知道，如果我们结合，我是绝不会为你生下一个属于我们的孩子的。我的这个决心绝对不会随着时间的推移而更改！你我一旦成婚，就算你将来后悔，也顶多只能拥有非婚生的子女了……”

“你不用再说了。我答应你。”

“拉法，事关绝嗣，非同小可。我希望你能想清楚再做决定。”

“我不需要再想了。我曾经答应过你，绝不会再有任何事情欺瞒你。那之后我对你说的每一句话，哪怕会招致我们的痛苦和别离，也全都绝无悔改。我说过不论多久我都会永远等着你，就绝不会再对其他任何人有半点绮念。若你不愿意与我重修旧好，我本来也不可能拥有属于我的孩子，因此这个选择对我来说再简单不过了，这是其一。其二，我刚才说过，愿意把菲利普当作自己的孩子来疼爱，绝不只是为了讨好你而夸夸其谈。今后我们三个能一起生活，我已经心满意足，别无所求了。”

帕瓦尔望着他，眼中有泪光闪烁。甚至连瓦拉内的眼睛都含着热泪。

这对历经沧桑，蹉跎岁月，才重新相爱的恋人，终于将嘴唇贴合在一起，将彼此的誓言以吻封缄。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旧梦终于结束了，非常感谢以及不舍🥺  
> 最后再写一个新婚之夜的番外凡尔赛AU的全系列就正式告终了🥺

国王和王后陛下是最先恭喜他们的人。当天下午他们亲自来探望瓦拉内的伤势，看见帕瓦尔坐在公爵身边，握着他的手，又看看瓦拉内那略带憔悴却喜气洋洋的脸色，不禁了然地相视一笑。博格巴打趣地说：“拉法多年苦苦等待，不如恰到好处地受一次伤。世间之事大抵如此。”

瓦拉内坦然地说：“哪怕身受九重地狱的烈焰，与我此刻心上的甘露来说，又算做什么呢？”

“既然我把阿德莱德许配给拉比奥的儿子，而拉比奥家的Omega选择我的弟弟作为夫婿，这一来一往，真是再公平不过了。”国王陛下说道，“这一定是上帝的安排。”

“从今以后我们就是一家人了。”格里兹曼亲热地拥抱了帕瓦尔，在他两边脸颊上各落下一吻，“虽然你曾经失去过一个兄弟，但现在又得到了新的家人。自从卢卡斯走后，我时常感到十分寂寞，现在天幸又有了你！阿德莱德一直都很喜欢你，她一定会感到高兴的！”

格列兹曼的身上绵绵地传来一阵芬芳和暖意。他的笑容如此真诚甜蜜，令人如沐春风。但是帕瓦尔低下头去没有作答。瓦拉内在桌面下紧紧扣住了他的手指。

菲利普听说这个消息以后，先是看看帕瓦尔，又转头看看瓦拉内，迟疑地问：“本杰，那你以后还会像以前一样爱我吗？”

“那当然！”帕瓦尔怜爱地把他金色的小脑袋抱在怀里，“没有任何事会改变我对你的爱。我永远都是你的本杰，你永远是我的菲利普！从你出生那天起就是这样，以后也永远不会改变！”

瓦拉内也在旁边微笑说：“你放心吧，我不会从你这里抢走本杰。从今以后，我们三个人一起生活，只会比以前更加亲密，这样不好吗？”

菲利普本来就喜爱瓦拉内，自从那次狩猎遇险蒙他搭救之后更是仰赖有加。菲利普年纪还小，比起严肃端方，不苟言笑的德尚亲王来，自然是更亲近时常带着他骑马游戏的瓦拉内，有时候甚至还天真地觉得若是公爵是他的父亲就好了。当然这念头他只敢在心里想想，绝不敢说出口来。但若瓦拉内成了本杰的丈夫，那跟他的父亲也差不多了。这会儿他听帕瓦尔和瓦拉内这么一说，就更加放下心来，雀跃不已。

至于宫中其他人，他们只消看看帕瓦尔的手指上又戴上了瓦拉内的红宝石戒指，便知道公爵多年苦心终于得到了回报，这对昔日的恋人又重修旧好了。宫中那些纨绔原本还有人拿此事打赌的，此刻见了分晓，自然是一五一十地把赌账清算了。

若是按照瓦拉内的意思，恨不得第二天就跟帕瓦尔成婚。帕瓦尔自己也不在乎什么盛大堂皇的婚礼。不过他们终究不能失了王室的体面。不论是仪式的筹备，文定的礼仪，婚服的制作，还有来宾的行程，种种事宜都需要时间准备和协调。再说在冬天成婚也不像样子，国王陛下又是个喜欢热闹的。由他任命全权负责此事的内务大臣好说歹说，才让公爵同意将婚期订在第二年的五月。

得知婚约之事，代行拉比奥家族长一职的德尚亲王亲自修书向瓦拉内和帕瓦尔表达了祝贺。虽然他近来健康状况不佳，无法长途跋涉亲自来参加婚礼，但是他为帕瓦尔准备了二十万金埃居的妆奁，足以匹敌任何一位出身高贵的Omega了，恐怕只有将来阿德莱德的嫁妆能盖过去。他在信中写到：“若是阿德里安在世，想必也会这样安排。若他在此事上吝惜，将来无颜面对已故之人。菲利普与他情同骨肉，也绝不会反对。请帕瓦尔千万不要推辞。”既然亲王都把话说到这份上，帕瓦尔即便觉得受之有愧，也不得答应了。

瓦拉内与帕瓦尔两人分别多年，此时情到浓处，缱绻难舍，恨不得时时刻刻守在一起。不过帕瓦尔虽然不再抗拒踏足公爵套间，却委婉地拒绝了他搬到那里的要求。一来是因为他还要陪伴菲利普大公，二来……

“虽说这也没什么，不过我希望这次……这次能在我们的新婚之夜再将自己完整地交给你……”帕瓦尔红着脸说，“我们都等了这么多年，也不在乎再多等这几个月……”

他如此轻软娇怯，一改平日的波澜不惊，游刃有余，倒仿佛是回到了从前他们刚刚认识的日子。瓦拉内哪里还能说半个不字，只握住他的手吻了一下说：“当然，我一切都依你。”

法国如今国力称雄欧陆，国王陛下这次也有心要借着弟弟的婚礼，好好地炫耀一番波旁家的如日中天，因此更加不惜物力，吩咐一定要把婚宴办得隆重气派。婚礼按照惯例安排在凡尔赛的王室教堂举行，为他们主婚的是布里昂红衣主教，仪式后则在镜厅大宴各国王侯和达官显耀，连政务缠身的托利索阁下和闲云野鹤的埃尔南德斯都亲自前来了。当年他们与帕瓦尔之间也有一段恩怨情仇，如今相视一笑，不消一语便轻轻化解了。

帕瓦尔原本从五年前就一直日常穿着黑色的丧服，直到现在才终于为心上人换上了纯白的婚服。他原本一直穿得十分朴素，这件礼服却花了十个熟练女工整整三个月才制作完成。上面订满了宝石和珍珠，不留一点空隙，如同铠甲一样沉重又坚硬。帕瓦尔开玩笑地说，将来若是有必要，他穿着这件礼服就可以上战场了。

公爵当天穿着的蓝色斗篷上绣着五百朵金色的鸢尾花，全部以纯金织就。新人交换过誓言之后，公爵解下他沉甸甸的斗篷披在帕瓦尔的身上，象征着他对Omega的庇护和珍爱，也象征着帕瓦尔对于王室的归属。

不过婚礼的宾客都说，尽管婚宴极尽豪奢之能事，令人咋舌不已，恍如置身诸神在奥林匹斯上的盛宴，但又怎及得上那对新人的美貌和脸上的幸福？那天晚上照亮镜厅的，不是灿烂的群星和盛放的烟花，而是他们眼底那毫无阴霾的爱意，如此耀眼夺目，宛如一束长存于时光里的，永不磨灭的光芒。


End file.
